


Women in Science

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Feminist Themes, Gen, Geniuses, Mathematics, Mixtape, Music, Nerdiness, Prodigies, Research, Science, Women Being Awesome, Women in Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix dedicated to women in the sciences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Science

* * *

 

A mix dedicated to women in the sciences, be they the geniuses of the past, the trailblazers of the present or the masterminds of the future. All of the following songs feature women singing about science, or using scientific terms and themes in their lyrics.

Oh, and I’ve borrowed the cover graphic from SABC’s [ _Women in Science_](http://www.sabceducation.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=884:women-in-science-on-sabc2&catid=39:media-releases&Itemid=84) series. Thank you, SABC!

01.  **Gabriella Cilmi**  - Einstein // 02.  **Ani DiFranco**  - The Atom // 03.  **Kate & Anna McGarrigle** - NaCl (Sodium Chloride) // 04.  **Julie Miller**  - The Speed Of Light // 05.  **Bjork**  - Cosmogony // 06.  **Indigo Girls**  - Galileo // 07.  **Marian Call**  - I’ll Still Be A Geek After Nobody Thinks It’s Chic (The Nerd Anthem) // 08.  **Mia Doi Todd**  - Digital, Version 2.1 // 09.  **Roisin Murphy**  - Overpowered // 10.  **High Places**  - From Stardust To Sentience // 11.  **Spice Girls**  - Outer Space Girls (Feedback Remix) // 12.  **Siobhan Donaghy**  - Next Human (XY) // 13.  **Blondie**  - Dragonfly // 14.  **Freezepop**  - Science Genius Girl // 15.  **Eddie from Ohio**  - Quick // 16.  **Sia**  - Academia // 17.  **Aimee Mann**  - The Scientist // 18.  **Little Boots**  - Mathematics // 19.  **Gabriella Cilmi**  - Robots // 20.  **Bette Midler**  - Oh Industry // 21.  **High Places**  - Cosmonaut

**(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/women-in-science) **)** [ **  
** ](https://www.mediafire.com/?e7j9mvsmmsak119)

 

* * *

 


End file.
